Chrono Fantasy
by Sailor Erin
Summary: This was writen when a 12 year old girl was bored. That 12 yer old wrote this and wants you to R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Chrono Fantasy  
Chapter one: one guy, 6 girls  
  
  
  
  
Note: I do not own any of the characters, and this came from my human mind, and I wrote it. This is an FF7/8/9/Crono Cross crossover, yeah all of the FFs, but don't worry, it's not that long. And it takes place 10 years after every game finished.  
  
  
One day, in a village called Arni…  
  
Girl: You bring me Komodo skins (or was it something else?) from Lizard Rock! You were the one responsible for it's lost.  
  
Boy: ….?!  
  
Girl: You're gonna bring me those and I'll make you! I am Leena!  
  
Boy: ….!!!!  
  
Leena: SERGE! So, are you going or not?  
  
Serge: ….!!! (Means: NO!!!!!!)  
  
Leena: WHAT!? You were responsible and you dare say no? You sick bastard you!  
  
Serge: ….. (Means: sorry honey).  
  
Leena: good boy! Now go to Lizard Rock and bring me what I told you.  
  
Serge: * leaves *  
  
Leena: what a bad day! I have to watch the children.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Anyway, at Opessa Beach…  
  
Serge: ….??!!!! (Why the hell am I here?!)  
  
  
Then what took him to Another World came and took him to the Final Fantasy 7 World, and he arrives at Tifa's 7th heaven in Kalm.  
  
Serge: …??!!! (What the hell?! Where am I?).  
  
  
Anyway, with Cloud, Tifa, and the others…  
  
Tifa: Cloud honey; bring me that knife over there.  
  
Cloud: knife?! Are you going to kill the children with that?!  
  
Tifa: don't be silly! I won't do that. I want to cut the-  
  
Cloud: The children's head?  
  
Tifa: the tomatoes.  
  
Cloud: oh….here ya go. * gives her knife *  
  
Tifa: Now I can cut you! You little bloody thing!  
  
Cloud: * so terrified *   
  
CRASH!  
  
Cloud: * screams like a little girl *  
  
Tifa: * falls down laughing *  
  
Yuffie: * just came in * what the hell is that?!  
  
Tifa: Cloud's too scared. Let's go see.  
  
They go to the next room and see Serge lying on the floor.  
  
Yuffie: he's cute. * Drools *  
  
Tifa: * smacks her and Yuffie falls to the ground * psst…[Maybe he's married].  
  
Yuffie: [My life].  
  
Tifa: * shakes head *  
  
Yuffie: so…who are you? Where do you come from? Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married? Do you have children? Do you want to go out with me? Do you think I'm cute? Do you think she's cute? Do you think that guy over there could be a hero to the great RPG Final Fantasy 7? Are you a hero to an RPG? Do you speak Latin? Have you ever visited Paris? Did you hear of Wutia? Did you know that the Pagoda is really Chinese? Did you know that we're just characters from many games put in a fic that shouldn't be? Did you hear about the Nuclear Bomb that fell in Tokyo in the year 3000? Did you know that we're in the year 5000? Did you know that-  
  
Tifa: Yuffie, did you know that you took at least 4 hours to say those?  
  
Yuffie: Hey! I'm the one asking questions here! And I do know that it took me at least 4 hours to say all those cool stuff.  
  
Serge: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… (Hi, I'm Serge, I am married and have kids. I come from a village called Arni. And I do not wanna go out with you. And you are cute [Yuffie: * faints *]. And I do not think Cloud is a good hero. I am a hero in Chrono Croos the best game ever after FF! I speak all languages. I went everywhere. Never heard of Wutia. It is? {The Pagoda} Yeah I know that we're in a fic that's really not funny. I thought it fell in the year 3001? We're in the year 7000).  
  
Tifa: WOW! He answered all the questions!   
  
Yuffie: * just woke up * Do you know of a way to revive someone?  
  
Serge: …… (Yes)  
  
Tifa: HEY! Let's go revive Aeris then!  
  
Yuffie: yeah!  
  
Serge: …!!! (Hey wait!!).  
  
They go to the place where Aeris died.  
  
Tifa: Serge?  
  
Yuffie: Do it!  
  
Serge: * revived Aeris *  
  
Aeris: * is revived now * What a bastard Sephy is!  
  
Sephiroth: My name is Sephiroth and I am a bastard and proud of it!  
  
Aeris: you're a sick bastard!  
  
Sephiroth: and you're one slutty pain in the ass!  
  
Aeris: how dare you?! * walks up to him and slaps him *  
  
Sephiroth: OUCH! I want my mommy! * runs to JENOVA.  
  
JENOVA: What is it son?  
  
Sephiroth: she slaped me * points at Aeris *   
  
JENOVA: whatever…  
  
  
  
Anyway, while they're chatting, at the Final Fantasy 8 world, Squall is having problems…  
  
  
Rinoa: Squally-poo, come give mommy a little loving!  
  
Squall: ACK! Rinoa: you know we're not married!  
  
Rinoa: so what?  
  
Squall: I'm married to Selphie.  
  
Selphie: * from the room next to Rinoa's * Honey! Bring me some pop corn while you're out there!  
  
Squall: okay cup cake!  
  
Rinoa: but in Final Fantasy 8's script you were in love with me?  
  
Squall: to hell with Final Fantasy 8's scripy! I loved Selphie more anyway.  
  
Rinoa: * runs out crying out side *  
  
Squall: oh man!  
  
  
Rinoa runs 'til she arrives at the Quad. Some kinda portal appears and has something on it that says "Get in dammit!" SO Rinoa hoped in. She arrives at the place where Aeris died with Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, and Serge.  
  
Rinoa: where am I?  
  
Serge: ……..!!!! (Another girl!!??)  
  
Tifa: Hi, you're in Final Fantasy 7 world.  
  
Yuffie: and I'm Yuffie.  
  
Aeris: Aeris at your service.  
  
Serge: ….. (Serge the Silent guy).  
  
Tifa: Tifa Lockhart Strife!  
  
Rinoa: I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Pleased to meet you all.  
  
Tifa: Let's get outta here! I know! Let's go visit Jessie.  
  
Serge: ….!!! (I disagree!)  
  
Yuffie: who asked you! Let's go.  
  
They all go to Jessie; they talk to her and go to Gold Saucer area.  
  
Yuffie: what's that?! * points at portal *  
  
Serge: ….. (that's a portal dumbass!)  
  
Rinoa: How dare you say that to a lady!?  
  
Quistis: * from no where * Yeah!  
  
Aeris: * slaps him *  
  
Serge: !!!!!! (HEY!!!!!)  
  
Rinao: Quistis! You're here! And so is Selphie!!  
  
  
Serge: …….!!!! (Oh my god!).  
  
Yuffie: more girls! Cool!  
  
Tifa:. …whatever.  
  
Selphie: that's Squall's line.  
  
Squall: someone called my name? * He jumps from a mountain and falls on the ground and hits his nose.  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Selphie: there is a director?  
  
Author: Who wants him! * Kills him *  
  
All Girls: WHEE!  
  
Serge: …… (I liked it when there was a guy).  
  
Quistis: cheer up! You have 6 girls with you, you should be happy.  
  
Serge:….. (….Whatever).  
To be continued….  
  
  
Note: so, what do you say? Sucks doesn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter two: Oh no! Two more girls!

Chrono Fantasy  
Chapter two: Oh no! Two more girls!  
  
  
We last saw our heroes (Or heroines) in the Gold Saucer Area with Squall and a broken nose.   
  
Yuffie: Cool!  
  
Tifa: what's so cool about a portal?  
  
Selphie: cool!  
  
Quistis: you too?  
  
Squall: * woke up *   
  
Serge: ….!!!!! (A guy!!)  
  
Squall: * dies *  
  
Selphie: Squally-poo!!!  
  
Rinoa: To hell with that guy!  
  
Quistis: who needs him!  
  
Serge: …… (I just lost my chance)  
  
Tifa: I told you baby! Cheer up.  
  
Yuffie: * jumps into portal *  
  
Selphie: I'm right behind her * jumps into portal *  
  
All but Serge: * jump into portal *  
  
Serge: ……!!! (Wait for me!!!) * Jumps into portal *  
  
They arrive in Alexandria Castle and see a little girl walking around.  
  
Little Girl: A cute boy! To hell with Zidane!   
  
Serge: ….!!!!!!! (Hey hey hey! I'm married!)  
  
Little girl: Who cares?! My name is Eiko Carol, pleased to meet you.  
  
Tifa: Hi Eiko, I'm Tifa owner of a bar.  
  
Aeris: Aeris a flower girl from the slums.  
  
Yuffie: My name is Yuffie and I'm a ninja!  
  
Selphie: A SeeD cadet named Selphie, also known as shorty.  
  
Quistis: instructor Quistis Trepe!   
  
Rinoa: Rinoa Heartilly, leader of the forest owls!  
  
Eiko: wow! Cool!  
  
Serge: ……?!!! (What's so cool about that?!!!!)  
  
Eiko: You never introduced yourself cutie!  
  
Serge: ……………… (I'm Serge, a married man and has children and has a happy life)  
  
Eiko: oh man!  
  
Yuffie: I know how you feel.  
  
Tifa: let's go look around.  
  
Eiko: yeah, and I'll introduce you to my friend Dagger…err…Garnet.  
  
Serge: …. (As long as Zidane comes with us, why not)  
  
They go see Garnet, but with no Zidane.  
  
Eiko: Hey Garnet! Look at my new friends!  
  
Garnet: Hi all! My name is Garnet Till Alexandros the 17th, pleased to meet you.  
  
Eiko: And she's the queen! Isn't that just cool!  
  
Serge: …….????? (where's Zidane?)  
  
Garnet: We're not married anymore.  
  
Serge: …!….! (I tell ya! This is a bad day!)  
  
Garnet: Cheer up! You have so many beautiful girls with you.  
  
Eiko: yeah.  
  
Tifa: don't hit on me, I'm married and my husband is so cute and dumb.  
  
Yuffie: Go out with me!  
  
Selphie: my husband died, so sleep with me tonight.  
  
Rinoa: no me!  
  
Quistis: I'm older than you.  
  
Aeris: I don't need a man!  
  
Serge: !!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
Quistis: yeah, it's really funny!  
  
Tifa: I'll just lie down here for a while.  
  
Eiko: let's see where Freya and Beatrix are.  
  
Garnet: yeah why not.  
  
Serge: ….!!!!!!! (I disagree!!!!!)  
  
Yuffie: I agree!  
  
All girls: I agree!  
  
Serge: … (this is defiantly a bad day!)  
  
They leave the castle and they hear a voice screaming.  
  
Tifa: ack!  
  
They all rush in and see Tifa on the sofa.  
  
Serge: * Swallow in hand and a really serious look is on his face * …..?! (What's wrong??!)  
  
Tifa: MOUSE!  
  
Serge: * sweat drop *  
  
All girls: ack! Mouse!!  
  
Serge: * kills mouse * …..? (Is this why you screamed?)  
  
Tifa: that, and because there was a sorceress outside.  
  
Quistis: Edea!  
  
Rinoa: had!  
  
Selphie: Gone mad again!  
  
Then they hear a girl screaming.  
  
Girl: RAGE!  
  
Boy: Calm down Fujin ya know.  
  
Fujin: RAGE! * Kicks him a little too hard and breaks his bones and he dies *  
  
Quistis: Fujin!  
  
Fujin: QUISTIS!  
  
Rinoa: good to see you!  
  
Selphie: more girls!  
  
Serge: …!! (Bad day!)  
  
Yuffie: even the enemy is a girl, author?  
  
Author: Do not worry my friends; it's cooler with no guys!  
  
Yuffie: hell yeah!  
  
Tifa: watch your words Yuffie, there are children watching.  
  
Yuffie: who cares, it's not like the author is any older.  
  
Tifa: you have a point; even the author is a child.  
  
Fujin: POSS!?  
  
Serge: …!!!!!! (NO!!)  
  
Quistis: Of course.  
  
Serge: * shakes head *  
  
They all go outside and see Edea and Ultomecia.  
  
Ultomecia: Curse all SeeDs!  
  
Edea: And whoever is with them!  
  
Tifa: And you too!  
  
Serge: ….!!! (And all girls!)  
  
All girls: * stare at him *  
  
Serge: … (heh heh)  
  
Anyway, they fight an all, and the good guys…err…girls and one guy win.  
  
All girls: WE WON!  
  
Serge: …..  
  
Rude: My line!  
  
Serge: ….!! (To hell with you! I never talk!) * Kills him *  
  
Tifa: you idiot! You blew a chance to have another guy in this party!  
  
Serge: …. (oh my god!)  
  
Yuffie: Let's go to the bar!  
  
Garnet: let me change then * she goes and wears her orange/white thang * Follow me.  
  
They go to the bar, get drunk, all sleep with Serge, and Serge snaps out of it in Eiko's turn.  
  
Serge: …..?!! (What am I doing?! I'm a married man!)  
  
Eiko: and it happens at my turn!  
  
They get dressed and sleep in a separate room, the next day…  
  
Eiko: let's go to Lindblum.  
  
Quistis: why?  
  
Eiko: to meet Freya.  
  
Serge: ….! (NO!)  
  
Quistis: who made you leader?  
  
Serge: * points to author *  
  
Quistis: so do we go?  
  
Author: I'll leave it to my assistant.  
  
Quina: they go.  
  
Quistis: yeah!   
  
Eiko: Come before she leaves the bar!  
  
Garnet: and if we hurry, we can meet Beatrix!  
  
Serge: ….. (I'll just sit back and relax)  
  
All girls: you're coming with us.  
  
They go to Lindblum.  
  
Eiko: the bar!  
  
Yuffie: another girl.  
  
Guy#1: Bitch!  
  
Garnet: a fight!  
  
Guy#2: Rat face!  
  
Tifa: let's get in before something bad happens to her.  
  
They go in.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Note: that was Chapter two of Chrono Fantasy, a dumb fic that shouldn't be. Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A fight? A friend? A foe?

Chrono Fantasy  
Chapter three: A fight? A friend? A foe?  
  
  
  
  
Note: as you can see, our heroes are in front of the bar…  
  
Freya: I am so powerful! I could kick yo' azz!  
  
Beatrix: And I am the cold-hearted knight of Alexandria!  
  
Eiko: And I am a summoner!  
  
Garnet: Me too! And I'm a queen!  
  
Yuffie: I'm a ninja!  
  
Tifa: Me too!  
  
Quistis: I'm an Instructor!  
  
Selphie: I'm a SeeD!  
  
Rinoa: I'm the leader of the forest owls!  
  
Serge: …..!! (And I am Super Man!!).  
  
They all stare at him…  
  
Serge: ….. (heh heh)  
  
Serge: ….!!! (I have a Swallow!)  
  
Guy#1 & Guy#2: heh heh…we just wanted to talk to someone.  
  
Eiko: we're the powerful girls!  
  
Yuffie: we rule!  
  
Selphie: we should call ourselves "The Queens of the world"!  
  
Serge: ….!! (I disagree! I am a GUY!)  
  
Yuffie: yeah, we should stick with Party.  
  
Beatrix: So, what brings you here?  
  
Fujin: POSS?!  
  
Freya: Why not?  
  
Beatrix: I'm in!  
  
Quistis: more girls!  
  
Yuffie: the more the better!  
  
Serge: ….. (this is not a good day for me).  
  
Selphie: I remembered Edea and Ultomicia!  
  
Ultomicia: I AM HERE! Cirse all SeeDs!  
  
Edea: And whoever is with them!  
  
Eiko: And you too!  
  
Serge: …….!! (And all girls!!!)  
  
All girls: * stare at him *  
  
Serge: …..  
  
Freya: *jumps and does Spear *  
  
Beatrix: Shock!  
  
Eiko: Madeen! Terra Homing!  
  
Garnet: Buhamot! Mega Flare!  
  
Yuffie: All Certain!  
  
Tifa: ALL MY LIMITS! {I don't feel like listing them}.  
  
Serge:…..!! (Flying Arrow!)  
  
Quistis: Laser Eyes!  
  
Selphie: The End!  
  
Rinoa: Shooting Star!  
  
Aerith: Great Gospel!   
  
They all do the things, and Edea and Ultomicia die.  
  
All: WE WON!  
  
Edea seems to be still alive.  
  
Edea: I'm…gonna….be…a…friend…do….you….mind….?  
  
Eiko: I don't see why.  
  
Garnet: neither do I.  
  
Serge: …..!! (I do!)  
  
Tifa: I told you baby! Live with it!  
  
Serge: ……!! (I dun wanna!!)  
  
Tifa: dun' mess wit' me!  
  
Serge:….!! (I do what I want! You have problem?!)  
  
All girls: YEAH!  
  
Serge: ……!!! (You don't need a reason to help people!! Oops!)  
  
All girls: * falls on the floor laughing their heads of *  
  
Serge: …..!!! (I don't wanna be alone anymore!)  
  
All girls: * laughing too hard *  
  
Fujin: * dies laughing *  
  
Yuffie: NO! We lost a girl!  
  
Tifa: Let us have a moment of silence for her death.  
  
Moment of silence finishes.  
  
Serge: ……..!! (Some day, I will be queen. But I will always be myself!!)  
  
Grarnet: this is getting annoying!  
  
Serge: ….?…..! (How do you proof that you exist? Maybe we don't exist!)  
  
Eiko: I agree!  
  
Serge: ….!! (To be forgotten is worse than death!) * Cries *  
  
Tifa: why is he crying?  
  
Yuffie: he remembered his wife, children, and family.  
  
Tifa: oh.  
  
Serge: …..!! (Wanna meet other girls?)  
  
Yuffie: are you ok Serge?  
  
Serge: ..? (Do you?)  
  
Selphie: YEAH!  
  
All Girls: YEAH!  
  
A portal appears  
  
Serge: * hops in *  
  
Eiko: Let's follow him * hops in *  
  
Yuffie: right behind ya! * hops in *  
  
Selphie: ummm…* hops in *  
  
Garnet: I never went into a portal for a long time. * hops in *  
  
The rest: * hop in *  
  
They end up in Opessa Beach, Another World.  
  
Serge: …..!!! (Not another world!)  
  
Quistis: Do something!  
  
Girl: I'll kick yer arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!  
  
Serge: ….!! (Kid!!)  
  
Kid: hi mate! Who're the others?  
  
Eiko: Eiko Carol.  
  
Garnet: Garnet Till Alexandros the 17th!  
  
Beatrix: Beatrix of Alexandria!  
  
Freya: Freya, Dragoon knight!  
  
Yuffie: Yuffie Kisaragi! Ninja too!  
  
Tifa: Tifa Lockhart Strife! AVALANCH member!  
  
Aeris: Aeris Gainsborogh! A flower girl from the slums!  
  
Selphie: Selphie, a SeeD!  
  
Quistis: Instructor Quistis Trepe!  
  
Rinoa: Rinoa Heartilly! Leader of Forest owls! Also known as princess!  
  
Kid: Lotsa gals Serge! Ya wouldn't be cheetin on lil' Leena now would ya?  
  
Serge: ….!! (Absolutely not!)   
  
Kid: Can I join then?  
  
Serge: …..  
  
Eiko: Come one in!  
  
Kid: Let's go meet Riddle!  
  
Serge: …..!! (Oh no!)  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
Riddle: good to see more girls every day!  
  
~THE REAL END~  
  
Note: WhatCHA say 'bout it? Good or bad? Review please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
